


Fifty shades of gun metal gray

by MasterOfGray



Series: Fifty Shades of Gun Metal Grey [1]
Category: Transformers Prime, Transformers-All Media Types
Genre: Inspird by fifty shades of gray, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, pron shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfGray/pseuds/MasterOfGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title gives it a way. Here are 50 sentences that move around the transformers prime story. Inspired by the books Fifty shades of gray. Takes place in the sitting of the golden age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty shades of gun metal gray

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur’s note / I came up with this one last year during the week of a blood moon. And I’m sure all of you know the effects of a normal full moon on people think of the effects of a blood orange full moon. Crazy right, anyway I came up with this idea the title tells you where the inspiration came from so no more said about that. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I own neither of the franchises that this story is inspired from.

Fifty shades of gun metal gray.

Gray 1) Orion never thought that the first time that he’d see the first right one for him would be while sitting behind his desk observing the victory of a silver armored gladiator.

Gray 2) the young archivist was thrilled to receive the field assignment of going to Kaon, but part of him wondered why he received it instead of his more qualified friend Jazz.

Gray 3) the ride and the drive to Kaon had been long, extending all the way into the new darkness of the next night, but all that lost energy was soon revitalized once Orion lad optics on the bright blue, red, and purple neon lights of the exotic dangerous city. 

Gray 4) For months Orion had spoken with the young freedom fighter of Kaon, the one that shared his opinions and encouraged him to practice self defense, and now he was soon going to meet him in person, as soon as he found the coliseum. 

Gray 5) Megatouns’s battle had lasted a little longer than usual, after announcing over the microphone that there was no opponent metal or unmetal that could beat him the sponsors had brought a massive organic creature from another world to be his next challenge, now dripping in the dead beast’s blood he looked up into the cheering crowd and while scanning the on lookers he caught sight of a familiar red and blue among the cheerers. 

Gray 6) He had no problem negotiating through the crowds of hyper over energized spectators as Orion made his way down the corridors to the amphitheater to its basement to meet Megatronus, getting through the fans was no problem but trying to get past the unfriendly mean faced gladiator centuries was a different story.

Gray 7) He had just come out of the wash ranks from after visiting the medical ward and was toweling myself when another gladiator approached and notified him that a young archivist was here to see him.

Gray 8) The first face to face meeting had gone wonderfully between the two and after two days in the city state Orion was on his way home but not before getting permission to come back and see the gladiator again.

Gray 9) Orion woke from his recharge feeling hot and achy between his legs, he didn’t mind having wet dreams he just didn’t like have them at his desk napping. 

Gray 10) The young scholar couldn’t explain it, he had gone from admiring his friend’s thoughts that they shared to mesmerizing every curve, dip, and angle that made up his silver friends body.

Gray 11) Orion blushed and pretended to be busy and fiddly with his writing quell when he heard someone only ten feet away say they smelled the faint scent of lubricant. 

Gray 12) Jazz had popped into the library to see him and ask about his time in Kaon, and the first thing he noticed was how Orion had this dreamy far off look melted on his face when he asked about Megatrous.

Gray 13) Approaching the edge of the monument platform the insatiable freedom fighter felt confident about the speech he was about to give but some of that high self esteem hollowed out when he looked over the audience and didn’t see the reassuring face of Orion.

Gray 14) Megatonus had asked him to look up a few things about public speaking and poetry, but while Orion was on his search and find he decided to become more familiar with the romantic and erotic style of literature.

Gray 15) the silver gladiator growled as he gripped the base of his swollen rod, getting to the afterglow was easy trying to fight off the heavy wave of guilt that he felt for the innocent face that he saw every time he sought relief was different. 

Gray 16) “You know I’ve never thought of you as the type to hide dirty bot novels between the pages of the history of the primes.” Jazz smirked as Orion pushed his stack of historical and fictional romance into and opened desk drawer and slammed it shut.

Gray 17) Orion had visited his friend’s city many times and now his friend was visiting his.

Gray 18) they started the tour with arms linked but after visiting the crystal spires, the Crystal Gardens and finally Maccadam’s old oil house the only think that was linked was their fingers.

Gray 19) When asking what he knew about interfacing Jazz had gotten him into a bad but arousing habit of spending time and credit at a live porn show.

Gray 20) the silver aft that was bent over the archivist’s desk was only half the blush when said archivist caught sight of the full, wet, purple artificial valve lips that were planted between the gladiator’s thighs, waking with a start Orion pinched his lags together and pretended to be working.

Gray 21) Megatronus had made many mistakes but getting drunk on high grade and waking up in a stranger’s beth was definitely among the top ten.

Gray 22) the communication grid was on fire as people gossiped about the young gladiator now called Megatron as he verbally challenged the ways of the council.

Gray 23) they both stood at the reeling overlooking the city at night when Megatron sighed and looked to his friend with something to tell him.

Gray 24) “I didn’t think that you thought that I was good enough for you.” Orion’s eyes widened in surprise, this was it, and this was the explanation why Megatron flirted so openly with other bots and not with him, simple insecurity.

Gray 25) “Put your fears at rest. Friend, you’re the one that fills my dreams.” Megatron was in both shock and relief, to think he spent so much time acting with the confidence level of some fresh out of academy adolescent.

Gray 26) They both rented a room in a nearby hotel and while sitting on the large bed they talked, about when they each first noticed the pull they felt for each other, how stupid they felt for wasting so much time tiptoeing around, politics, and finally where they wanted to go in the relationship.

Gray 27) both were nervous, Megatron’s had interfaced many a time in his long lonely life whilst Orion had never, the only thing these two shared equally about sex is that neither had ever been made love to. 

Gray 28) their first night together had been both short and long in their time spent enjoying each other but despite the soreness of the next morning neither remorse but instead made plans for their next encounter.

Gray 29) as the two friends swung their weapons at each other Orion wondered where Jazz had learned to fight from.

Gray 30) They had been interfacing for half a year when the young archivist had asked him would he be alright with him tying him to the berth.

Gray 31) It was one of the gladiator’s favorite wet dreams made into reality as him and his young lover fought with dell blades with the bet that the winner would frag the loser till they fainted.

Gray 32) Orion had removed two datapads from the shelf so he could spy on his best friend as he exchanged attentions with what liked to be a police bot.

Gray 33) Megatron had met all of Orion’s friends and now he was introducing him to all of his comrades the first being Soundwave.

Gray 34) Megatron shot the door lightly leaving Orion sound asleep in their room in Kaon before heading out to meet up with Shockwave and hope that he’ll be back before the latter awakes. 

Gray 35) The live porn show that Orion began to go offered a one way mirror where patrons can pay to see their favorite entertainer perform any sexually act they wanted, at the moment the archivist’s favorite performer was facing the glass only inches away on his knees and servos with his thighs forming a wide V as another bot griped his hips and pounded in his aft.

Gray 36) Orion would have never have guessed that the violent sport of gladiator combat lived anywhere but in Kaon not until he sat and there in an underground space in Iacon watching it firsthand.

Gray 37) The perform sat in front of the mirror with his lags spread apart and a head in between them licking and sucking on his valve, on the other side of the one way mirror the exact same scene was being mirrored by Orion who moaned when he felt Megatron’s tongue.

Gray 38) The aft in front of the glass with the dripping wet valve moved back and forth with the bobbing of the performer’s head as his patrons on the other side mimicked the scene perfectly with both the pleasure worker and the scholar moaning from around the rod that was in their mouths.

Gray 39) Magetron was disturbed from the medical berth he was lying on by the sharp clicks of heels when looking around he found them connected to a pair of long lags that belonged to a seeker called Starscream.

Gray 40) the bombings and the lives lost was a shock to everyone around Cybertron no more so then Orion who listened over the grid the name of the culprit constantly repeated, Megatron.

Gray 41) the gladiator had told him the truth he had nothing to do with the bombing but could not bring himself to tale his innocence lover that he know of the bombing and did nothing about it.

Gray 42) He had never had a problem speaking with Alpha Tryon before but going to him to request a meeting for him and Megatron with the high council felt odd.

Gray 43) Orion was a little surprised to learn that his friend the fun loving carefree Jazz was in love with a straight laced bot like Prowl, they do say opposites attract.

Gray 44) he’d gone to the clinic because he was having panic attacks only to find that the intern on duty was also the entertainer at the peep show he went to who called himself at his day job Ratchet. 

Gray 45) the news of Sentinel Prime’s kidnapping had the entire populace of Cybertron on high alert with the perpetrators announcing themselves across the communication grid as decepticons. 

Gray 46) Soundwave and Shockwave stood on each side of their lord as he listened to new information on the progress of the decepticon rebellion, now the only thing left was a talk with the high council.

Gray 47) The afterglow of their sex had been blissful and now lying in each other’s arms they talked quietly about the possibilities of their future. 

Gray 48) “Love can be an experience of great joy but love is not strength quite the contrary love needs strength.” Orion wondered if a little worry why his mentor had told them that. 

Gray 49) “Magetron no matter what happens I want you to know I will always have faith in you.” The young scholar said as they both stood at the foot of the council building.

Gray 50) he looked thoughtfully at his sweet spark as if sharing the same sentiment he did just before they began walking up the steps with their hands tied together.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur’s note / I came up with this one last year during the week of a blood moon. And I’m sure all of you know the effects of a normal full moon on people think of the effects of a blood orange full moon. Crazy right, anyway I came up with this idea the title tells you where the inspiration came from so no more said about that. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
